rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haus Calay
''- Who wants to live forever ?'' ''- The Mad, the Sad and the Players of Pawns!"'' Nur damit die Namen dasind, und nachdem sowohl Belnifore als auch meine Wenigkeit diese Haus ja so besonders lieben... Von welcher Band stammt eigentlich der Subtitel ? Queen! * Danke! *Aha, was Neues - sag uns wo Acartas liegt, dann kann ich Nongaros streichen bzw. ersetzen. Irgendwelche Hintergrundinfos zu Caranis ? LG HaraScon 04:01, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Zweite Frage: sind die Häuser nicht immer nach ihren Gründen benannt ? Warum heißt Calay nicht Haus Sarys ? Oder ist Calay irgend ein Cryenischer/Altessylianischer Ausdruck (etwa für "Liga" oder "Bund") ? HaraScon 04:05, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Acartas ist eine Stadt im westlichen Phoraman und ich hab sie von einer handschriftlichen Karte von Phoraman von dir gestohlen, ich glaub du hast sie einmal für die Wegmarken-Sessions gezeichnet, Andi hat sie eingescannt (Oder war es Herbstfall? Jedenfalls war es was mit den Ocaidras, wenn ich mich nicht irre). Nogaros musst du nicht streichen. Haus Calay ist winzig: insgesamt ca. 20 Mitglieder. Außerdem sitzt der Hieroarch / Maior Domus nicht immer in einem Herzkloster. Orden von Lônkham und Kol'abaha haben keine parallele Struktur (Mit Domus Magna und Sitz des Primus identisch bei jedem Haus). Die Herzklöster gehören zu den Regionen, nicht zu den Häusern. Häuser haben Zentren. z.B. liegen die Zentren der drei jungen Häuser Baryl, Molanwy und Charash alle im Herzkloster Cryan, das das wichtigste Kloster in der Region Arbaria Tar-Malata ist. LG, KainNiemand 04:44, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Und nur die Besten und Wichtigsten werden von dort ausgesandt in die weite Welt. Merkt euch das, gell! BelniFore 11:55, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** Ja,ja, aber vergiß nicht - es sind immer die Besten, die uns zuerst verlassen...Nine he gave to mortal men, proud and great, and so ensnared them...aufpassen, was sich einem so aufdrängt, gell Belnifore ;) HaraScon 12:11, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) =Personen= *He, he, Superidee, dieser Kallistor. Wenn nicht nur dieses Deja Vu-Gefühl wäre, dass ich ihn von irgendwoher kenne... BelniFore 20:50, 9 May 2005 (UTC) *Also nix mit der goldenen Zukunft als General in Torngarn. Jaja, wer sich mit den Hunden schlafen legt, wacht mit Flöhen auf... KainNiemand 17:12, 10 May 2005 (UTC) *Tolle Namen in der Geschichte. Klingen richtig alt und episch. BelniFore 15:03, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) =Magie/Traditionen= Hi, kleiner Beitrag aus dem Hintergrund von TI: Haus Calay ist klein und wird mit Blutmagie und Vampirismus in Verbindung gebracht. Die Bibliothek des Blutes in Cryan, in der auch Phiolen von Maraborne/Ankor Trachaaz und Belnifore lagern, geht auf eine Calay-Tradition zurück und wird von Marhachor und seinem Sub-Haus wie ein Augapfel gehütet. Angeblich ist er deswegen so wichtig in Arbaria Tar-Malata, weil jeder seinen Einfluss über die Bibliothek des Blutes fürchtet (und einen allgemeinen Schutz gegen Zauber aus der Zentrale gibt es in Abwesenheit der Parma Magica nicht...) Der Legende nach ist die Bochlod-Religion ein Ableger der Mysterien dieses Hauses, und Chorton hat seinen eigenen kleinen Blutkult gehabt (die blauen Reiter). Wenn es eine Parallele aus der WOD braucht: ich würde die Tremeres nehmen. * Danke für das Input, keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand das Bedürfnis hat, gewaltige Vampirklans zu erschaffen, die die ganze Welt umspannen....aber danke für den Hinweis mit den blauen Reitern! LG, auf bald, hoffe ich! HaraScon 12:39, 18 May 2005 (UTC) * Habe mir erlaubt, eigene Aufzeichnungen/ Vorstellungen/ Ideen zum Haus Calay zu integrieren. Hab mir schon sehr viele Gedanken dazu gemacht und hoffe, dass sie nicht allzu unharmonisch oder störend wirken. Falls doch, dann ändert es halt einfach wieder um. Meine Vorstellung von Haus Calay geht in die Richtung von Bluthexern, die sich von anderen Vampyren stark unterscheiden, da sie sich komplett einer magischen Weltauffassung verschrieben haben. Ihre Form der Magie besteht aus zwei Aspekten: Erforschung ihrer Natur und Erforschung von Magiesystemen. Die Magietheorie wird künstlich durch ihre Dunkle Gabe angetrieben. Zum Unterschied von "niederen Vampyren" (so bezeichnen sie haus-intern andere Vampyr-Clans, die nicht Haus Calay angehören und auch nicht in selber Weise zaubern) können Calay-Vampyrmagier ihre Natur magisch einweihen (Weihe der Nacht) und sich damit ein künstliches "Blatant Gift" verpassen. Mit dieser Dunklen Gabe können sie dann Magie in jeglicher Form erforschen und wirken. Sogenannte "Niedere Vampyre" können nur auf die mythischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Familie zurückgreifen und diese perfektionieren. Aber nicht im Sinne eines Calaymagier Magie wirken.BelniFore 16:38, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Gefällt mir sehr gut, vor allem die Legende von Sarys und Calay finde ich stimmig. Großes Lob, auch Haus Calay tritt langsam aus der Dunkelheit hervor! Die Blutmagie gefällt mir sehr gut, das mit dem Blutzoll würde ich gerne bei Gelegenheit playtesten. Versteh ich das richtig, dass unsere Vampire auf Kay Eriya mit Tageslicht keine Probleme haben? Eine Bitte: Können wir es von der Anzahl her bei ca. 20-21 Bluthexern belassen (wären dann etwa 7 pro Familie)? Vorschlag: Das Haus kann in der Vergangenheit viel größer gewesen sein und durch den Großen Hunger vor einigen Jahrzehnten stark reduziert. Seither hat es aus Angst vor Verzehr kein Konklave mit allen Mitgliedern des Hauses mehr gegeben - die Familien bleiben unter sich, pflegen ihre Traditionen und versuchen herauszufinden, was den Großen Hunger beim letzten Konklave ausgelöst hat. LG, KainNiemand 08:57, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Also hinsichtlich Sonnenlicht gehe ich von der regulären Verwundbarkeit aus. Ich sehe da sehr wohl das klassische Bild vom "Vergehen in der Sonne"... **Ist mir beides recht. Vielleicht hängt die Sonnenallergie eventuell vom Naturell des Vampyrs ab. Womöglich ist der Mond für Magische Vampyr von mythisch essenzieller Bedeutung, wohingegen die Sonne der Erzfeind aller infernalischen Vampyre ist. Dark Faeries könnte hier aus der Rolle tanzen und auch mit Sonnenlicht weniger Probleme haben, dafür aber äusserst anfällig auf Abergläubische Bräuche sein. Wäre eine Lösungsmöglichkeit.BelniFore 10:34, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Die Sache mit dem Hunger klingt furchtbar spannend und würde gerne dringendst ersuchen, dies in die Geschichte von Haus Calay aufzunehmen. Die 3 Familien wären auch ganz interessant, obwohl mir da sicher auch einiges einfällt. Die Zahl der Vampyr-Hexer hätte ich im übrigen sicher auch nicht viel höher gesehen. BelniFore 10:34, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Ich hoffe, ich habe in meinem Kreierwahn nicht zuviele Ideen von euch vorweggenommen oder einen Strich durchgemacht. Wenn euch etwas von mir zu Haus Calay nicht zusagt, dann kennt ihr ja das übliche Procedere: drüberkreieren. Jedenfalls wollte ich anmerken, dass noch Platz ist für ein bis zwei Familien im Haus Calay, die den Großen Hunger überlebt haben. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, wieviele Familien da untergegangen sein müssen. Kann auch sein, dass es noch etliche Familien gibt, die nur noch aus einem oder zwei Mitgliedern (Lehrlingen oder Wahnsinnigen, die weggesperrt wurden) besteht. Womöglich trifft das Haus nicht jedermanns Geschmack (kein gewaltiges Haus, viele Intrigen, mächtiger Einfluss mehr), aber mir gefällt die Mischung aus grandioser Vergangenheit, schrecklicher Katastrophe und aufkeimender Goldgräberstimmung unter den bisher verschmähten Calay-Mitgliedern äusserst gut. Das Haus Calay könnte dadurch eines der ersten phoramanischen Häuser sein, die in einen Frühling gezwungen wurden und nun wieder allmählich frischen Wind für junge Ideen verspüren könnten. BelniFore 08:47, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Notizen= *'Magie': Sehr alte Form der Zauberei, Ähnlichkeiten zur horuanischen Magie, Hohe Abhängigkeit vom Schüler zum Meister *'Blutzoll': Basis-Fähigkeit eines jeden Vampyrs. Wie eine Ability, allerdings nicht durch Experience sondern über Blutgenuß zu steigern. Verfällt allerdings laufend. Die Höhe der "Ability: Blutzoll" entspricht der Höhe des "Faerie/Magic/Infernal Might" eines Vampyrs. *'Dunkle Gabe': Ritualistische Art, mit der magische Arts oder Abilities nachgestellt werden können. Mit Experience zu steigern. Höhe der Dunklen Gabe begrenzt Höhe der magischen Fähigkeit/Art/Ability. Dunkle Gabe ist damit eine Art Baustein, um den herum ein Magiesystem zum Funktionieren gebracht werden kann, da es das System mit mystischer Kraft versorgt. =Perdovincis= Nocheinmal ein Anfrage von mir - warum ein separates Haus Perdovinci - sollte diese Konzeption nicht für Sarys und ihre Abstämmlinge selber gelten. Schaut mir nämlich nach einem mächtigen Magic Feat aus. Kann Venara Perdovinci nicht eine Tochter von Sarys sein, die halt besonders große Talente entwickelt hat ? HaraScon 07:25, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Ich verstehe deine Anfrage leider inhaltlich nicht. Welche Konzeption sollte für Sarys gelten? Was für ein Magic Feat meinst du? Worin soll Venara besondere Talente entwickelt haben und inwiefern hängt das mit ihrer Herkunft zusammen? Bitte um Erläuterung. BelniFore 08:47, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Hier meine Vorstellung zu den Familien: Sarys war vermutlich eine charismatische Vampyrin, die die Kol'abaha als nützliches Instrument gegen Verfolgung und Machtanreicherung gesehen hat. Sie gründete dann sozusagen Haus Sarys, oder wie auch immer es in der Anfangszeit geheissen haben mag. Sie war für sich genommen sicher ein sehr mächtiges Individuum, aber den wirklichen Kick erhielt das Haus durch die erfolgreiche Forschung der großen Calay. Jenes bahnbrechende Ritual, das man die Weihe der Nacht nennt, kann das Gift wiederherstellen. Oder zumindest eine Schattenversion des Gifts. Damit war der Grundstein gelegt, dass Vampyre nun abseits intuitiver Fähigkeiten auch sehr wissenschaftlich Magie erforschen konnten. Und damit konnte man sich erstmals inhaltlich an fremden Magietraditionen bereichern, die ins Haus Calay aufgenommen wurden und die ihre eigene Magie mit der Weihe rekonstruieren konnten. Die vielen Familien, die sich ab dem Wirken der großen Calay, im Haus Calay bildeten, waren größtenteils vorher sterbliche Magier und Hedge Magicians, die ihre Traditionen im Rahmen ihrer "Familie" weitergeben. Familie ist also größtenteils gleichbedeutend mit entweder 1) einer ins Haus Calay aufgenommenen magischen Tradition oder 2) einem kleinen Vampyrkult, der sehr magie-nahe agierte und nun tatsächliche Magie erforschen konnte. BelniFore 08:47, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'ad Perdovinci': Die Perdovincis sehe ich als horuanische Magietradition, aber sei eingeladen, hier Änderungen vorzunehmen. BelniFore 08:47, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Venara': Du könntest natürlich aus Venara ein direktes Kind von Sarys machen, aber die Johannes' Idee vom Großen Hunger finde ich dermaßen gut, dass ich stark proponiere, diese Geschichte ins Haus Calay aufzunehmen. Dies bedeutet als Konsequenz natürlich, dass es defacto keine mächtigen Vampyre - zumindest momentan - mehr geben wird, da sie auf der großen Konklave gewesen sein müssen, wo der Große Hunger ausbrach. Dies bedeutet, dass das Haus Calay vor einer interessanten Herausforderung steht, nämlich die Tatsache vor den anderen Häusern zu verbergen, dass man führungslos ist und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit zu haben, dass die "alten Knacker" weg sind und ihr gesamtes Wissen ergattert werden könnte. Ein Frühling für Haus Calay sozusagen. Ein Neuanfang. Und gleichzeitig ein Mysterium, denn niemand kennt die Natur und den Grund des Großen Hungers. BelniFore 08:47, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Großer Hunger - Objections your honour ! = Ich möchte mich hier formell gegen das bis dato kolportierte Konzept des Großen Hungers aussprechen, der auf einmal die gesamte Führungsstrukture des Hauses Calay ausgelöscht hat. Ich finde das Konzept interessant und kann mir auch vorstellen, dass dieses rätselhafte Phänomen zahlreiche prominente Mitglieder des Hauses Calay das Unleben gekostet hat bzw. in den Torpor gezwungen hat, ich sehe aber nicht den Sinn in einem allumfassenden "clean sweep". Diesbezüglich möchte ich das Ganze noch entscheidend in zur Diskussion stellen. HaraScon 13:15, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Ok, dann diskutieren wir darüber. Mir gefällt's. Es bringt frischen Wind in die Kol'abaha und es macht ein sonst archetypisches Haus - dass sich seit Jahrtausenden nicht verändert hat - dynamisch. Intrigen kanns trotzdem geben, aber auf einem anderen Level. Nach aussen hin fällts nicht wirklich auf. Wenn ich mir überlegen würde, in welcher Situation ich lieber spielen würde (Alte Monster felsenfest an der Macht vs. Wir sitzen in der Tinte aber alles ist möglich), dann gefällt mir das "Große Hunger"-Konzept besser als eines, wo ich eh nix ändern kann. Um offen zu sein: Wir haben in bisher JEDER Organisation irgendwelche alten Granden, die das Geschehen diktieren (siehe Führungsriege "Orden des Lonkham", "Kloster Cryan", etc.). Ich würde gerne auch unvorhergesehene und neue Entwicklungen wie diese drinhaben, damit Kay Eriya lebt. Allerdings muss ich für mein Verständnis nachfragen: Wie sieht dein Bild für das Haus Calay aus? Warum stört dich der Verlust der "alten" Führungsriege? BelniFore 14:10, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Weil das für mich einfach die Inkarnation des Vampirismus ist - Ewiges Leben, uralte Geschöpfe. Es geht ganz einfach gegen mein prinzipielles Verständnis von diesen Geschöpfen. Mit einer Tabula rasa Lösung kann ich mich einfach nicht abfinden. Im übrigen, habe ich nichts gegen eine Erschütterung im Machtgefüge, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur - alte und uralte Vampire im Haus Calay will ich einfach dabei haben. HaraScon 15:57, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC)HaraScon 15:48, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Na bitte, da zeichnet sich ja ein Kompromiss ab! Ich bin auch für den Großen Hunger (war ja auch meine Idee), weil er ein paar bisher schon vorgekommene Spielfakten sehr schön erklärt, verknüpft und in neuem Licht erscheinen lässt. Aber es sagt ja keiner, wer beim Großen Hunger aller gefressen wurde. Ich hatte auch eher daran gedacht, dass Sarys und Calay die hungrigen waren und den Großteil des Hauses gefressen haben, aber ich würde das gern gar nicht so genau festlegen, sondern es soll Gegenstand dunklen Geflüsters im Haus Calay sein. Außerdem gibt es außerhalb des Hauses ja auch noch Vampire. KainNiemand :Findet ihr das nicht cool: Das älteste Haus hat kaum noch alte Mitglieder? Und die die es noch gibt verstecken sich aus Angst vor dem Großen Hunger, was immer das ist? Z.B. ein plötzlicher unwiderstehlicher Drang, eine Kommandoaktion wie dei Nacht der Tausend Tränen, eine magische Katastrophe wie Tinalya oder ein Unfall? Ich finde, das gibt einen Knalleffekt und macht das Haus spannend und ehrlich gesagt hätte ich irgendso eine räzentere Geschichte gern für jedes Haus, das bildet Identität. Alte Knacker die rumhocken und mächtig sind (verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen von überpöwerful halt) haben wir überall, da hat Andi recht, das find ich auch langweilig. KainNiemand ** Trotzdem, ich habe die allergrößten Vorbehalte gegen diese Version. Fall einzelner, alter Mitglieder ja, Verlust der gesamten Führungsgarde, nein. Sorry, aber da sträuben sich mir die Haare. HaraScon 07:35, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Die Spielsachverhalte, zu denen der Große Hunger gut passen würde: In den letzten Jahrzehnten war das Haus Calay das zurückgezogenste und geheimnisvollste: Kunststück, wenn die einen tot sind, und die anderen aus Angst daheimbleiben. Erst jetzt strecken ein paar langsam ihre Fühler aus und schauen, wer sonst noch da ist und wer dahinter stecken könnte (siehe Venara und Aurelio Perdovinci, vor ca. 30-40 Jahren auch Fayla, die damit vielleicht schon weiter ist). Die Bibliothek des Blutes in Cryan ist verlassen und wurde von Marhachor übernommen. Tja, der Calay-Pontifex ist leider unpässlich. Fayla wurde verbannt, und das könnte man auch in diesen Zusammenhang stellen. Oder vielleicht ist sie auch freiwillig gegangen oder sogar geflüchtet, an einen Ort, wo sie weiß, dass sie bis zur Zeit der Tore sicher niemand findet? KainNiemand * Unabhängig davon: ein paar alte können gegangen sein, niemals alle. HaraScon 07:35, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Die Blutkulte rund um Chorton und seine Blauen Reiter, die Bochlod-Kultisten und die Blutkulte des Weißen Ordens, die aus Phoraman in den Osten gekommen sind, sind alle nach dem Großen Hunger angesiedelt. Vielleicht sagt das etwas aus über Chorton, der sich für den Einiger der Mächte hielt und gedacht hat, er kann alles gewinnen? Vielleicht ist er aus dem Großen Hunger hervorgegangen? Es erklärt auch, warum ein so altes und mächtiges Haus beim Projekt Widerkehr gefehlt hat. Sicher haben die Überlebenden des Hauses die Blutkulte benutzt, um einen Überblick zu bekommen. Ich hätte für die anderen Häuser auch noch ein paar solcher Geschichten auf Lager, aber vielleicht wollt ihr noch ein paar eigene einbringen? Fazit: bei mir leben auch Vampire nicht ewig - sie sterben nur später. Vielleicht anders, aber doch. Was meint ihr? KainNiemand 17:09, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Gute Ideen, aber trotzdem- ich bleibe dabei, ohne alte Mitglieder ist das Haus Calay für mich nicht spielbar. Und ein beträchtlicher Teil der Hausmitglieder muss per definitonem von Sarys abstammen. HaraScon 07:35, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ich versuche jetzt mal eine Brücke zu schlagen. These: Sehr alte und mächtige Vampyre gehören einfach zu Häusern und Clans von Vampyren. Antithese: Wir wollen Abwechlsung und unkonventionelle Ansätze. Zuviele Archetypen sind unerwünscht. Synthese: Haus Calay stellt eine Ausnahme zu anderen Vampyrhäusern dar. Es hat zwar eine Schöpferin, aber die Mitglieder von Haus Calay sind anders als üblich nicht unbedingt Kinder von Sarys. Stattdessen hat Haus Calay mehr Organisationscharakter als traditionelle Vampirhäuser, und nimmt daher auch gesamte Vampyrhäuser in sich auf (siehe Familie Gialad), was wiederum untypisch und neuartig ist. Klassische Vampyrhäuser sind gelegentlich sehr einflussreich (siehe Familie Baradoldo in Atanien) und werden zumeist von den ältesten und stärksten unter ihnen kontrolliert. In Haus Calay hat eine Katastrophe dies abgeändert, und damit ist es endgültig anders als die restlichen Vampyrvereinigungen und diesen durchaus suspekt. BelniFore 21:34, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Sorry, meine Vorbehalte bleiben unbeschränkt aufrecht. Gerade das Haus Calay muss meiner Ansicht nach alte und aktive Mitglieder enthalten. Die ganze Konzeption dieses Hause würde sich sonst mAn auf den Kopf stellen. HaraScon 07:37, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **HaraScon, bring Argumente vor und geh, zum Geier nochmal, auf die diversen Punkte ein, die von mir und auch Kainniemand angeführt worden sind. Ich kann und will nicht auf einem "Nette Idee, aber my way or the highway"-Niveau kreieren. Lass mal Argumente spielen, sonst hab ich keinen Tau von deinen Vorstellungen. Du musst mir doch irgendwie vermitteln können, was dir warum so wichtig ist. Mit Sturheit und solchen Meldungen nimmst du mir jedenfalls jegliche Lust auf weiteres Teamwork. Ist schliesslich nicht so, dass ich dich ersuche einen Kredit für mich aufzunehmen, wir reden immerhin von einem Spiel, das wir gemeinsam spielen. Und wenn ich mir Mühe gebe auf deine "Objections, your Honor !" einzugehen, finde ich es generell höchstgradig unhöflich, argumentationslos ins letzte Eck gestellt zu werden. BelniFore 07:50, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Jetz werde ich aber allmählich irritiert. Das mir aus dem etwas flashigen, aber ironisch gemeinten Aufschrein "Objections" ein Strick gedreht wird, tut mir leid, wenn sich jetzt irgendjemand beleidigt fühlt, war das nicht meine Absicht, aber bitte solche Mimoserl sind wird doch nicht, oder ? HaraScon 10:42, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Was mich nicht stört sind Überschriften, da hast du mich scheinbar falsch verstanden. Was mich stört, sind zu wenig Argumentation und "Sicher-nicht"-Sager. Da du aber sehr rasch meine Fragen beantwortet hast, bin ich sehr dankbar und kann beginnen deine Vorstellungswelt zum Haus Calay zu studieren. Ich möchte nun unter deinen Antworten meine Antworten auf meine eigenen Fragen setzen. Damit bekommst du dann Einblick in meine Vorstellungswelt zu Haus Calay, die du hoffentlich auch respektierst, und ich baue darauf, dass wir eine gemeinsame Linie finden werden. BelniFore 11:31, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Und um dir einen Einstieg zu ermöglichen, hier im folgenden eine spontane Frageliste, um deren gewissenhafte Beantwortung ich dich ersuche: BelniFore 08:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***Ad Die ganze Konzeption auf den Kopf gestellt: Auf welche Konzeption berufst du dich? Wie sieht diese Konzeption von Haus Calay konkret aus? BelniFore 08:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Das Haus Calay war bis dato immer das ältestes Haus der Kollabah, das Feeling das ich von diesem Haus erlangt habe setzt prinzipiell das Bestehen von uralten und aktiven Wesen voraus. ****Ich sehe das Haus Calay wie folgt: Einst gab es eine Vampirin namens Sarys, der ein Angebot gemacht wurde. Man versprach ihr, dass, wenn sie einer Organisation namens Kol'abaha beitreten würde, sie sicher vor Verfolgern wäre. Sarys glaubte an dieses Konzept und begann andere Ihresgleichen zu überreden, auch in ihr Haus einzutreten. Das damalige Haus Sarys war in meinen Augen sicherlich ein sehr klassischer Vampirclan, allerdings waren verhältnismässig viele Mitglieder des Hauses keine Kinder von Sarys, sondern "Freunde" und "Kollegen". Dann kam die grosse Calay und erfand das Ritual, mit dem das Gift eines Magiers nachempfunden werden konnte. Dieses Wissen breitete sich im Haus aus wie ein Lauffeuer und machte aus dem Haus Sarys das Haus Calay, das sich grundlegend änderte. Plötzlich waren über Nacht aus mächtigen Vampiren noch potentere Magier geworden. Ab nun änderten sich gesamte Philosophien im Haus Calay, denn plötzlich überredete man nicht mehr "ordinäre" Vampire zum Beitritt, das war zuminder, sondern man rekrutierte vielversprechende Magier oder einzelne Vampire, die sehr magie-nahe agierten. Und damit wurde Haus Calay endgültig zu einem Sammelsurium an verschiedensten Vampirtraditionen, teils durch internen Blutkuss, teils durch Einladung. Eine eigene Blutlinie von Sarys und Calay wird es sicher noch geben, aber es gibt vermutlich auch viele andere. Doch das ganz besonders Revolutionäre, dass durch Calay ins Haus getragen und von normalen Vampirclans vermutlich nicht reproduziert werden kann, ist die Möglichkeit allein durch konsequentes Studium der Magie älteren Methuselahs überlegen zu sein. Es wurde die Hoffnung geboren, dass man mit dem Studium der Magie sämtliche Fesseln sprengen könnte und - aufgrund von Fleiss oder Begabung - seinen Meister irgendwann überflügeln könne. Ein sehr revolutionärer Gedanke, der, falls er irgendwann konsequent weiterverfolgt wurde, so manchem Alten den Kopf gekostet haben wird durch ein mittlerweile potenteres Kind. Die Dunkle Gabe hat hier also Grenzen verschoben, weswegen es - in meinen Augen - zwar sicher aktive Vampire geben wird, aber diese im Haus Calay jeden Alters sein könnten. Nicht notwendigerweise nur die Alten. Dieses Bild, gestehe ich zu, habe ich aber ansonsten schon von normalen Vampirclans. Dort ist Alter gleichbedeutend mit Macht. BelniFore 11:51, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***** Schön und gut, ich sehe aber noch immer nicht die Notwendigkeit eines "alles Alte" verzehrenden großen Hungers. Vampirismus ist - bar aller sonstigen Überlegeungen - die Essenz dieses Klans. Ein genuiner Grundbestandteil des Vampirismus ist nuneinmal ein hohes Alter. Und die plötzliche alleinige Existenz von "jungen" Calaymagiern sehe ich nun einmal in klarem Kollisionskurs mit diesem Bild. HaraScon 13:10, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *****Damit hast du Recht und du hast den Kern der Idee damit angesprochen. Wir drehen ein bewährtes Konzept um und stellen eine unkonventionelle Situation her - ein Paradoxon. Das war die Grundidee von KainNiemand, die mich schlichtweg begeistert und dich vor den Kopf stößt. BelniFore 14:27, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***Ad Die meisten Mitglieder müssen per definitionem von Sarys abstammen: Auf welche "per definitionem/ Definition" beziehst du dich? Gehe ich richtig davon aus, dass dein Vampir-Weltbild sich größtenteils an White Wolf orientiert? Kann es auch Vampirclans geben, die aus diesem Weltbild fallen (bspsweise: durch direkten Fluch zum Untoten werden)? Könnte Haus Calay für dich auch natürlich gewachsene Organisation sein, die andere Vampire neben dem Blutkuss auch "rekrutiert"? BelniFore 08:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden, nur halte ich es für sinnvoll, als Stammutter des Hauses jene Person anzusehen, die das in diesem Haus dominierende Magiemodell entworfen hat. Das war Calay bzw. Sarys. HaraScon 10:42, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Ich bediene mich selber ganz gern am Weltbild von White Wolf, da es sehr flairehaft ist, allerdings umfasst dieses Bild nicht alle möglichen Aspekte einer Vampirexistenz. Es gibt Mythen und Märchen, die hier auch spannende Aspekte bieten und solche möchte ich auch integrieren auf Kay Eriya. Deshalb hatte ich auch die Idee der Infernal Vampyres und der Dark Faeries. Als Stammmutter sehe ich, so wie du, Sarys, allerdings sehe ich eine Stammmutter im Haus Calay nicht so wie beispielsweise Iranage in Atanien, von der sich die meisten Vampire aus der Region "biologisch" ableiten, sondern eher als Patronin. Die große Calay sehe ich als Wissenschafterin, einem Bonisagus oder Ganeo sehr ähnlich, die wegen ihrer Erkenntnisse wegen geehrt wird. Sind hier unsere Bilder dieselben oder weichen wir hier aus deiner Sicht ab? BelniFore 12:55, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *****Also meine Konzeption des Hauses Calay war nun einmal - wie auch Du geschrieben hast - die Idee eines Zusammenschlusses von Vampiren, die auf Grundlage eines gemeinsamen mythischen Konstrukts, das von Calay/Sarys erfunden wurde, ihre Künste üben. Ansonsten macht es keinen Sinn ein eigenes Magiesystem für das Haus Calay zu erfinden, sondern (wie ich ursprünglich vorgeschlagen habe), das ganze auf Grundlage von bestimmten Abilities sehr individuell zu regeln. Ich meine, dass gerade bei Calaymagiern der Reiz dahingehend liegt, dass alte Meister mit einer Existenz weit jenseits der anderer Magietraditionen (2000 Jahre und mehr) ihre Ränke spinnen. HaraScon 13:10, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *****Jawohl, genauso seh ich's auch. Allerdings setzt der Gedanke, dass ein Altes Geschöpf sich immer mächtigere Sprüche aneignet, die Bedingung voraus, dass das Geschöpf immer und ewig gleich ambitioniert forscht, forscht und forscht. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob das ein realistisches Verhaltensmuster ist oder eher ein pathologisches. Ich glaube persönlich, dass die Forschung mit der Zeit immer ineffizienter und weniger wird. Demgegenüber könnte es sein, dass jüngere Magier hier Break Throughs haben, weil sie auf alter Forschung aufbauen und diese weiterentwickeln. Dadurch könnten sie theoretisch ihren Meister überholen und mächtiger werden. Ist einfach nur ein Gedankenspiel. Wir können aber auch beim guten, alten "Älter=Mächtiger" bleiben. Soll mir auch recht sein, ich hirnwichse hier einfach ein wenig und es tut gut einen geistigen Sparing-Partner zu haben. BelniFore 14:27, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***Ad Im übrigen, habe ich nichts gegen eine Erschütterung im Machtgefüge, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur - alte und uralte Vampire im Haus Calay will ich einfach dabei haben: Wie weit könnte für dich eine Erschütterung im Machtgefüge gehen? BelniFore 08:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Solange noch ein paar "Alte" aktiv sind, bringt um, laßt auffressen solange ihr wollt. Nur sollten zumindest 3 - 6 deutlich mehrere Menschenalter auf dem Buckel haben. HaraScon 10:42, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Vielleicht ist es wirklich etwas hart alles auszurotten, daher sollen ruhig Alte auch noch aktiv sein. Hier möchte ich auf ein paar Dinge hinweisen: Laut letzter Info von KainNiemand verfügt das Haus Calay nur über wenig Mitglieder. Meine Interpretation dazu: Als Mitglied definiert man im Haus nur den Adepten, den Bluthexer mit der Dunklen Gabe. Gesinde-Vampire, Wach-Vampire und Lehrlings-Vampire kanns ausreichend geben, aber unter den hohen Zauberern will man nicht zuviel Konkurrenz. Ich bin daher eher für max. 3 mächtige Vampire. Wobei wir klären sollen, was "mächtig" hier bedeutet. Ich würde proponieren, dass es auch jüngere (ein relativer Begriff in solchen Gefilden) Vampire/ einen jüngeren Vampir geben kann unter diesen Dreien, die/der aufgrund fabulöser Magiekenntnissen und großartiger Forschungsergebnisse unvorstellbar mächtig sind/ist. Dies würde die besondere Natur von Haus Calay (Dunkle Gabe ermöglicht Erforschen von Magie) hervorheben. **** Na wunderbar, dann sind wir ja einem Kompromiß gefährlich nahe gekommen. Solange noch 5 alte Greise da herum schwirren (Sarys, Calay, Necaros und die derzeitige Purpureata-us, das GEschlecht ist mir nicht klar, und Fayla - wie gesagt, hier will ich mich nicht festlegen, aber ist nicht eigentlich mein Hinweis, dass sie sie aus vor 500 Jahren in Barloom zumindest als Mensch aktiv war, auf Wohlgefallen gestoßen ?) kann ich mit dem vorgeschlagenen Konzept durchwegs leben. Nur damit Klarheit herrscht: sind jetzt die "mythic Vampires", die mit Hilfe ihrer dunklen Gabe magische Phänomene simulieren können (also Eingeweihte der Hohen Kunst) Mitglieder des Hauses Sarys, Calay oder Perdovinci (Perdovinci klingt übrigens sehr italienisch, obwohl mir der Name sehr gefällt, ich stelle vielleicht nur ein "phosamalsche Version" zur Diskussion, was wäre mit Pendoravas/Perdovacis/Pardocavas/Vinacis/Pertovascarin - diese Namen klängen düster , Perdovinci klingt nach Tücke und Grausamkeit) oder ist die alte Aufstellung völlig auf Eis gelegt ? HaraScon 14:17, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **** Obwohl mir mein Herz blutet, soll es mir Recht sein. Der Phoramane bist du, HaraScon. BelniFore 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***** Nein, das war bei Gott keine Kritik, das war nur ein Vorschlag, nur ein zur Diskussionstellen. Mir gefällt der Name sehr gut, also, ich habe damit kein Problem. HaraScon 08:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) **** Genau diese würde ich auch als Mythic Vampires sehen, aber lies dir bezüglich der Familien/Häuser noch unbedingt bitte meine abschliessenden 4 Fragen durch! BelniFore 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***Ad Ewiges Leben, uralte Geschöpfe: Angenommen Vampire sind nicht unzerstörbar, weshalb kann es kein Vampirhaus ohne alte Vampire geben?BelniFore 08:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Ich habe nichts gegen diese Konzeption an sich, nur meine ich, dass sie sich nicht wie ein roter Faden durch das ganze Haus durchziehen sollte. Die Grundidee des Vampirs ist nunmal die Zeitlosigkeit, die Ewigkeit, das Hinauszögern des Todes, der Fluch und der Segen des prinzipiell unendlichen Lebens. Es widerstrebt mir in Innersten ein so altes Haus wie das Haus Calay einfach seiner Essenz zu berauben. HaraScon 10:42, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Ich verstehe. Ich kann hier nur auf meine bisherigen Ansichten von Haus Calay verweisen und möchte zusätzlich auch einen weiteren Aspekt betonen, der mir wichtig ist. Haus Calay ist für mich eine von vielen Vampirgesellschaften. Es gibt daneben noch viele andere (siehe Atanien). Ich würde hier deinen Vorschlag aufgreifen und sagen, dass beispielsweise die Perdovincis oder Familie Gialad sehr hierarchisch/klassisch sind und andere Familien eben anders. Auf diese Weise bekommen wir beides ins Haus Calay und unterstellen, dass es nicht einen Übervampir gibt, der das gesamte Haus Calay regiert (oder so subtil, dass man es nicht spürt), sondern die Familien sich untereinander zusammenraufen müssen und nun - nach dem Großen Hunger - noch wesentlich vorsichtiger und misstrauischer sind als bisher. Damit ist für beide unserer Vorstellungen Platz, da die Familien untereinander eben anders strukturiert sind.BelniFore 13:25, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***Ad Prinzipielles Verständnis: Müssen Methuselahs zu jeder Zeit aktiv sein? Glaubst du, dass alte Vampire immer aktiv und machtakkumulierend sein wollen? Welchen gegenseitigen Stellenwert haben in deinem Weltbild Methuselahs und jüngere Vampire? BelniFore 08:18, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****wie oben: Methuselahs sind für mich die Inkarnation des Vampirismus per se - stein gewordene Fratzen des Alptraums des ewigen Lebens. Was gibt es essentielleres als die uralten Augen eines vermeindlichen Kindes, die Jahrtausende durchlebt haben, die das Wissen und die Skrupellosigkeit von Halbgöttern in sich aufgesogen haben ? HaraScon 10:42, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Sehr schön beschrieben, wobei mir ein Aspekt fehlt, nämlich ob Vampire aus ihrer Existenz heraus, nach Macht streben? Ab hier wirds philosophisch. Ich glaube nämlich, dass viele Vampire zwar mächtig aber einsam sind. Zum Leben zu verdrossen, zum Sterben zu feig. Aus solchen Methuselahs werden oftmals verbitterte oder gelangweilte Ennuis. Die Verbitterten werden sich zurückziehen und nach anderen Gefilden suchen, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Die Gelangweilten werden sich ihren Spass gönnen und ein wenig mal hier mal da intrigieren. Diese sind es auch, die am ehesten im Haus Calay werken. Sucht man aber Sturm und Drang und Machtgeilheit, dann glaube ich, dass man dies eher unter den "Mittelaltern" finden wird, die bereits mächtig sind, aber noch mehr Macht wollen und noch nicht erkannt haben, dass dies ewig so weitergehen wird. Was meinst dazu (ich hoffe, ich hab meine Gedanken halbwegs klar rübergebracht, wie gesagt, ist dieses Thema recht philosophisch)? BelniFore 13:25, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Das Argument, das HaraScon bringt: "Warum ein Magiesystem, wenn sie eh alle was anderes machen?" verstehe ich. Aber ich würde sagen, Sarys hat die Kontakte beigesteuert, und Calay hat den Vampiren den Weg gezeigt, wie sie selbst ihre Fähigkeiten erforschen können. KainNiemand 14:06, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Wow! Unsere emotionalste Diskussion bisher, will mir scheinen. Durchaus vergleichbar mit der Diskussion um den Bevölkerungsmix in Silberschein. Freut mich, dass das Haus so interessant ist und eure Phantasie beflügelt. Inhaltlich stehe ich auf der Seite von BelniFore, der auch Argumente sprechen hat lassen, und nicht nur "so ist es und nicht anders" Justament-Standpunkte. HaraScon, leider bist du auf meine Argumente nicht eingegangen, die für den Großen Hunger sprechen würden (Außer mit "Thanks, but no thanks"). Aus meiner Sicht wird es noch alte Calay-Vampire geben: Necaros, Venara, Sarys, Calay und Fayla. Das sind schon fünf. Necaros, Sarys & Calay sind alt und mächtig. Fayla ist nicht ganz so alt, aber schlau: sie wartet ab und weiß mehr als sie sich anmerken lässt, ist präsenter als sie scheint. Venara ist jung und mächtig und sammelt ihre Kräfte für einen Coup d'Etat. Wir müssen nur noch ein paar große Brocken, ein paar Mittelständler und mehrere jüngere dazuerfinden, die der Große Hunger verschlungen hat, und ein paar Legenden, was eigentlich passiert sein soll. Damit haben wir ein lebendiges, spannendes, altes, kleines, geheimnisvolles Haus Calay und könnten uns den anderen Häusern und Arbaria Tar-Malata und seinen wenig definierten Klöstern zuwenden. Was meint ihr? KainNiemand 14:06, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Mit dieser Überlegung kann ich mich durchwegs anfreunden. Wie gesagt, großer Hunger gefällt mir - ich will nur vermeiden, dass jetzt plötzlich aus unerfindlichen Gründen kein Alter mehr da sein soll... HaraScon *Juche, juche! Wir haben einen Kompromiss! Siehst du das auch so, BelniFore? KainNiemand 14:37, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Ok, nachdem du eine Spur schneller als ich abgespeichert hattest, hat das Programm meine kompletten Texte verworfen. Ich hatte eigentlich noch 4 kurze Fragen mit meinen Antworten dazu, vielleicht hab ich morgen nochmals die Musse, das niederzuschreiben... (FRUST!!!) BelniFore 14:50, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Tut mir sehr leid, falls das ich war! Edit conflicts lassen sich nicht vermeiden, wenn alle fleißig beitragen. Fürs nächste mal: Ich nehme um Textverlust zu vermeiden, immer meinen kompletten neuen Text in den Zwischenspeicher, wenn ich sehe, dass andere auch kurz zuvor am selben Text geschrieben haben. Bei einem Edit Conflict lässt man dann einfach dem anderen den Vortritt und ergänzt den neuen Text aus dem Zwischenspeicher.Ich gehe außerdem immer auf Show Preview, um zu sehen, was grade editiert wird. Außerdem müsstest du mit einem Klick auf den Back Button deines Browsers den Text wieder bekommen können. Probier's aus, bei mir geht's! Bitte enthalt uns deine wertvollen Fragen nicht vor! LG, KainNiemand 15:36, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***''Who wants to write forever, who wants to figth forever ;) HaraScon 15:21, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC)'' ***Ab jetzt zwischenspeichern. Guter Tipp. Back Button hat leider nicht funktioniert. BelniFore 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Abschließende Fragen Ich breche hier das Kapitel herunter, damit die Seite noch halbwegs maneuvrierbar bleibt. *Zweiter Versuch: Folgende Fragen hätte ich noch gern geklärt, da sie für mich zum Basisverständnis des Hauses Calay gehören.BelniFore 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::1) Haus Calay verfügt insgesamt über wieviele Mitglieder (=Hexer)? ::*Mein Tipp: ca. 21 MitgliederBelniFore ::*Seh ich genauso. KainNiemand ::*Detto HaraScon 08:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::*Super. Ich würde sagen, dass das Haus vor dem Großen Hunger rund 3mal soviele Mitglieder verschiedensten Alters hatte und es momentan grössenspezifisch als Schatten seiner selbst betrachtet werden kann. Und solange die Natur des Großen Hungers nicht halbwegs geklärt ist, sind die Vampyre des Hauses etwas zaghafter im Nachwuchs-machen geworden als vorher. Klingt plausibel, oder? BelniFore ::2) Wieviele Familien nennt Haus Calay sein Eigen? ::*Ich denke, es werden ca. 5 sein.BelniFore ::*Mir gleich. 5=ok. KainNiemand ::*Parfait. HaraScon 08:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::3) Wann sprechen wir von einer Familie und wann von einem Haus? ::*Ich würde sagen, dass Familien Mini-Häuser (zB: Familie Gialad) in einer Organisation/Gemeinschaft sind, die als Haus bezeichnet wird (Haus Calay, Haus Tochosh). BelniFore ::*Eine "Familie" ist für mich jeder Vampir-Clan, der einen inneren Zusammenhalt und eine Fühungsstruktur hat. Muss mAn nicht zum Haus Calay gehören, damit man von einer Familie sprechen kann. Ich würde sagen, dass es bei den großen Unterschieden, die es unter Vampiren gibt, sie nicht wirklich ein Gemeinschaftsgefühl entwickelt haben, aber dass sie Familien bilden haben sie gemeinsam. KainNiemand ::*Klingt plausibel. HaraScon 08:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::4) Welche Familien leiten sich von der großen Sarys und welche von der großen Calay ab? ::*Meine Idee war, dass Kinder von Sarys den Eckpfeiler der Perdo-whatever bilden und die wenigen Nachfahren von Calay (Calay präferierte aus ideologischen Gründen "geistige" Kinder den "biologischen", bzw. lehrte lieber in Gelehrtenzirkel als in Ghoulsippen) in Familie Vestobal existieren. Meine ursprüngliche Idee hinter den Familiennamen war die: um Verwechslungen und Verwirrungen (zB: zwischen Calay-Sippe und Haus Calay als Organisation) zu vermeiden, hab ich die Familien mit Nachnamen bezeichnet. Calay könnte also denkbarerweise einmal eine zugewanderte Fremde gewesen sein, die mit vollem Namen Lady Calay di Vestobal hiess. BelniFore ::*Gefällt mir. Ich will den Namen Perdovinci lassen, auch wenn es italienisch ist. Der Klang ist einfach zu gut. KainNiemand ::*Juhuu, geschafft, mein Hirn raucht, mein Zwischenspeicher quietscht.BelniFore 16:08, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::*Ein Vorschlag: was ist, wenn wir Calay nicht als Person, sondern als Bezeichnung wählen - etwa die Cyrenische Version von "Liga/Bund/Camarilla". Dann hat Sarys einfach ein überwiegend magisches Modell entworfen, dem sich mehrere andere mythisch begabte angeschlossen haben. Vulgo: wer parasitär lebt und Blutmagie treibt, ist Mitglied des formellen Hauses "Calay" und ein Gutteil dieser Personen praktizieren das von Frau Sarys konzipierte Magiesystem. Oder geht das in Dimensionen, die ihr nicht mehr ansprechen wollt? Wie gesagt, ist lediglich ein Vorschlag...HaraScon 08:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::*Die Idee hat etwas, das mir gefällt, aber ich hab mich schon so verguckt und gewöhnt an die Gestalt der Calay, dass ich bereits ein Bild von ihr im Kopf habe. Ich würd sie gern als die große Calay beibehalten. Das was du aber ansprichst mit den zwei Magiesystemen, das alte System der Sarys und das revolutionäre der Calay hätte ich so angedacht, dass Sarys magie-nahe Fähigkeiten lehrte (zB: die Summoning-Disziplin, Alchemy, Deformation, etc.) und Calay wirkliche Magie ermöglicht. Beachte, dass das System der Sarys, das den Fähigkeiten der Vamypre näher liegt, auch eindeutige Vorzüge und Nachteile gegenüber dem "modernen" Calay-Stil hat. Es ist intuitiv und rasch zu erlernen. Demgegenüber ist die Macht der wahren Magie unbegrenzt und nach oben hin offen. Etwas, wo Sarys-Magie nicht mithalten kann. Allerdings studiert man auch ein Vielfaches der Zeit an wahrer Magie. Was meinst dazu? BelniFore 09:18, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::* Klingt sehr plausibel. Bin dafür LG HaraScon 09:53, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Caranis= Frage: welchem Haus gehört die derzeitige Purpureata Caranis an ? Vestobal, Perdovinci (die kann ja eine leibliche Schwester der guten Venara Perdovinci sein?) oder unsere guten Sunnaden? *Das mit der Schwester gefällt mir. Ich hab mir erlaubt, Caranis gleich einzubauen als Mitglied in der Familie Perdovinci. Ausserdem hab ich Fayla und Kallistor eingebettet und ihnen einen exklusiv aristokratischen Touch verliehen. Sie gehören zur Familie Tascarin, der einzig tatsächlich bekannten, die sich direkt von Sarys ableitet. Allerdings ist nach Faylas Verschwinden, Kallistor der einzig bekannte Vertreter der Familie und lehren auch als Einzige konsquent und ausnahmslos die reine, unverfälschte Sarys-Magie. Sie sind unter Politik im Haus Calay zu finden. BelniFore 12:28, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Kommentare zur Finalisierung= *So, ich wäre für meinen Teil vorerst fertig mit der Magie des Hauses Calay. Einzig offen ist Sarys-Alchemy, aber da überleg ich mir noch regeltechnisches. Ansonsten könnten wir von meiner Seite her, dieses Haus einmal freigeben. BelniFore 13:22, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC)